


we will fight to shine together, bright forever

by cold_nights_summer_days



Series: Anchor [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :), Bisexual Peter Parker, Comfortember, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day Five, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Harry Osborn, I mean after everything I did to him in this AU im not surprised, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has abandonment issues, Precious Peter Parker, and I am not sorry, sorry my guy, this was a shameless excuse to write parksborn, which is - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: Day five: cuddles----this is my self-indulgent parksborn fic. I just think they're neat.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Anchor [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996039
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	we will fight to shine together, bright forever

**Author's Note:**

> I am not even going to lie, writing this was a straight up s t r u g g l e. I'm so used to writing just straight up angst that it's like I forgot how to write the fluffy stuff xD
> 
> this takes place pretty far into the future (at least a few months after Peter goes back to school, which doesn't mean much right now because that oneshot has not been posted either. sorry!) 
> 
> title is from Bright by Julie and the Phantoms because that show was really good and the soundtrack slaps.

Peter knocked nervously on the front door, rocking back and forth on his heels. Harry answered just a moment later with a soft smile. Peter smiled back, standing awkwardly in the doorway until Harry stepped aside to usher him inside. They’d only been together for a little over a month, and this was the first time Peter had actually gone to Harry’s before.

“My father won’t be home for another few hours, at least,” Harry said while he led Peter to his bedroom. The Osborn’s penthouse was bigger than Peter had expected it to be, and it was decorated in all manor of things. Sculptures, expensive art pieces, and even old books on mahogany shelves lined the walls. Peter didn’t notice any family photos, though he wasn’t going to comment on it. From what Harry had told him, Norman Osborn wasn’t a very sentimental guy.

Harry’s room was quite the opposite, though. Pictures of him and his friends from Europe took the place above his bed while a few of his sketches hung above his desk. There was even a picture of them together on their first date sitting on the nightstand. Peter briefly wondered if Norman ever got mad that Harry was quite the opposite him.

“You can sit down if you want to,” Harry said lightly, laying on his bed with his feet hanging off the edge. Peter had been so busy looking around the room to notice, and he apologized. Harry assured him that he didn’t need to apologize to him with a small laugh. Peter took a seat next to him and turned to face him. Harry smiled at him with soft eyes and intertwined their fingers.

“You’re such a sap,” Peter laughed, and for a minute he worried that he’d said something wrong when Harry pulled his hand away. Peter started to apologize, but he was cut off by Harry wrapping his arms around his middle and pulling him backwards.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” Harry replied. Peter sighed. 

“Yeah . . . I hate to admit it, but you’re right.”

“I know.”

They laid there for a few more minutes, and Harry’s breath was warm on Peter’s neck. It was the closest he’d been to anyone in the last year that wasn’t Tony or Dr. Cho. Suddenly, Peter was acutely aware of how close they were.

“Hey, Harry?” Peter whispered. Harry hummed in response.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to go back to France, right?”

“No, why?”

“I don’t know,” Peter said. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Peter. I’ll be here as long as you’ll have me. Where is this coming from?” Harry asked, voice laced with concern.

Peter was embarrassed to admit it, but it was coming from a place of fear. He was afraid. It seemed that everyone he ever got close to in his life left in one way or another, and they’d only been together for a month, but Peter wasn’t sure he could handle Harry Osborn leaving him, too.  
“I don’t – it sounds stupid now. Don’t worry about it.” Peter tried to play it off, but Harry said that it wasn’t stupid if it was something that was bothering him. Peter sighed. “I – it just feels like everyone always leaves. It’s like a curse or something and I don’t – I don’t want you to leave, too.”

If it were possible, Harry tightened his hold on Peter and somehow managed to snuggle even closer to him.

“I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me,” He said. He said it like a promise – or not just a promise, but a _fact_ —and Peter wanted to believe him.

“But what if you decide that you don’t want me anymore. You might realize one day that I’m just not enough for you and—”

“That won’t happen.”

“How can you know that?”

“Do you want me to be honest?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Okay, just remember later that you asked for this, okay? This time you asked me to be a sap, and I want that on record. Now that we’ve established that, Peter, you’re so much better than you give yourself credit for. And I know for a fact that you’re more than I could ever possibly deserve, and if anything, I’m the one who isn’t enough for you. If one of us leaves I know it’s not going to be me because I might be stupid sometimes, but I’ll never be stupid enough to give you up.”

Peter twisted around and caught Harry looking at him more seriously than he ever had before, and Peter knew he was serious.

“Then neither of us are leaving,” He said, just as serious. “Because I don’t think I could be stupid enough to give you up, either.”

They watched each other for a moment, and then Harry pressed their lips together in a feather-light kiss. Peter smiled, breaking the tension.

“What was that for?” he asked jokingly.

“Just in case you didn’t believe what I said before.”

“And if I still don’t believe you?” They both knew he was kidding, but Harry played along.

“Well then,” He said with a smirk, “We’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you want to read more, check out/subscribe to the series!
> 
> [Here's my tumblr! ](https://funky--lil--spider.tumblr.com/)  
>    
> Also, I've opened my comissions if you'd be interested in that!
> 
> [Support me on Ko-Fi, or commission a fic!](https://ko-fi.com/cold_nights_summer_days)


End file.
